You Are the Music in Me
by Alyssa Fucks Life
Summary: Music is your life. Your band is traveling on your world tour. A freaky ass accident leads to your guitarist breaking some bones.. ouch much? Your brother Rogue decides that it would be best to hold auditions for a new guitarist. THE SHOW MUST GO ON! What happens when a sexy pink-haired guy walks in? The answer: Your entire life is turned upside down. (Natsu X Reader) (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Our New Beginning

**Summary:** Music is your life. You and your band are traveling on your world tour. A freaky ass accident causes your guitarist to break a couple bones.. ouch. Your brother Rogue decides that it would be best to hold auditions for a new guitarist. THE SHOW MUST GO ON! What happens when a sexy ass pink-haired guy walks in? Well, you'll just have to read and find out... (Natsu X Reader) (AU)

(Y/N) = Your Name

(L/N) = Last Name

(H/L) & (H/C) = Hair Length and Hair Color

(E/C) = Eye Color

Chapter 1: Our New Beginning

 **Your POV:**

My name is (Y/N) (L/N). Music is my life and I am the lead vocalist of the (band name). It was our first world tour and we were all stoked to travel around the world. But... things didn't really go according to plan. Accidents, arguments, betrayal, and... romance. This is my story.

I woke up around 5:30 so me, my brother, and or band wouldn't miss our flight to Las Vegas. I was totally prepared to rock out on our first world tour with our band (band name). What I wasn't prepared for was going down the stairs to the kitchen and seeing Rogue only in his underwear singing, "Baby Got Back."

 _I like big butts and I cannot lie_

 _You other brothers can't deny_

 _When a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist_

 _And a round thing in your face_

 _You get sprung, want to pull up tough_

 _'Cause you noticed that butt was stuffed_

"OKAY! OKAY PLEASE STOP! I yelled at my very explicit brother.

"Oh.. hey (Y/N), what's up?" Rogue said flatly.

I gaped at his ability to switch from full frontal booty mode to I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck mode.

"Close your mouth before you choke on a gnat. I forgot to take the garbage out."

"Whatever. We have to leave at 6:15, SO STOP SINGING BABY GOT BACK AND GET DRESSED! HAYAKU!

"Okay, I get it. Just please stop with the yelling it's too early for that."

Rogue walked passed me and started to ascend up the stairs, but stop midway and turned around to say, " and would you stop speaking that Japanese shit, this America."

You glared at your annoying brother and started up the stairs following behind him. You returned to your room to find out you only had 20 minutes to finish getting ready and began to panic.

"Okay. Hair hair. How should I do my hair? Oh shit, I need to shave my legs too! Gahh.. I'll just leave it down. TO THE BATHROOM!"

"SHUT UP!" Rogue screamed from his room next door.

 **Time Skip ~ Brought to you by Rogue's sexy Captain America Boxers**

 **Still Your POV:**

After I shaved my legs, I decided to wear a black skull t-shirt that showed off my stomach, black ripped jeans, and black converse. My skin glistened in the sun where my jeans are ripped. Yup, it was totally worth just keeping my hair down today. I'm totally on that smexy shit. Hehehehe.

6:14

I grabbed my suitcase and Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Skellington satchel (yeah satchel) then kissed my beautiful glass house goodbye until May 2016.

 **Rogue's POV:**

'Ugh, well time to go I guess,' Rogue thought to himself.

As I was opening the trunk to my black Ferrari 458, (Y/N) was walking with her suitcase to my car.

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked me.

"Yeah.. you?"

"I was born ready, it's time for people to get a new taste of music in this era ... of our new beginning."

I started to smirk when she said that. Even though she gets on my fucking nerves with her nagging, she'll always be my amazing big sister.

"Then what are we waiting for? Get in."

"Hold on! I forgot my Archer!"

"Hurry it's almost 6:30."

"FUCK! WERE LATE!"

I watched (Y/N) run back into the house to grab her electric guitar. When she returned and got in she asked who we were picking up and who would meet us at the airport.

"Were picking up Jellal and Mirajane. Gajeel, Gray, Yukino and Sting are going to meet us at the airport."

"Kay got it. Let's get Mira first she stays closer."

I pulled the car out of the driveway and cruised down the street. As we drove down the road. I look at the sky watching the sun begin to beam high. It was beautiful. I shifted my gaze to (Y/N) who was sitting in the passenger seat with her earplugs in her ear listening to music and looking out the passenger window.

'You were right onee-chan, this truly is our new beginning... Oh great, now I'm the one speaking that Japanese shit.'

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, guys this is my first story so hit me with a lot of criticism. It will make my writing a whole lot better. This is my first time making story on this site so I still need to work on my format to make it somewhat easier for you guys to read. I will try to update every Saturday, Monday, and Thursday if possible. Thanks for reading see you!

Oh, almost forgot Natsu will show up Chapter 3. The next chapter is the transition from now to the events leading up to the accident. Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Las Vegas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well, I decided to write another chapter in the same day. Hmmm.. and I thought I was going to grow up to be a lazy bum. Eh. Guess not. Anyway.. be patient my little dragons. This chapter is going to go in a breeze then we can get some Natsu action! Yayy xD Hehehe. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Hello Las Vegas!

 **Mirajane's POV:**

*sigh* I looked at my phone to check the time and it was 6:52.

"They're late.. Where the heck are they?" Mira said with a pout. (Gwahhh. Mira is so adorable xD)

 **HONK! HONK!**

'About time..' I thought to myself.

I grabbed my purse and suitcase and walked out the door. Rogue stepped out the car to greet me and apologize for being late.

"Hehe. It's okay Rogue. Let's just hurry up, we have to get to the airport by 8:00."

Rogue held the backseat car door open for me and I got in.

"Hey MJ (MJ is Mirajane's nickname you gave her)." (Y/N) said.

"Hi (Y/N). Were going to have so much fun!" I said.

Rogue re-entered the car and started to drive out in the direction of Jellal's condo. I took my phone out of my purse and dialed Jellal's number to let him know we would be at his house soon.

 **RING RING RINGA LING LING**

"Hello?" Jellal said in a very tired voice.

"Oh god... please don't tell me you just woke up..." I said in a panic like voice.

"I-I.. didn't just wake.. up." Jellal said in a very nervous tone.

"Get your ass out of bed and get dressed we'll be at your house soon!"

"Yes princess.." Jellal said.

"Queen.." Mira corrected.

"Yes.. my queen." Jellal agreed.

I smiled and hung up my phone. (Y/N) was looking at me through her side mirror with a serious expression. I could tell what she was asking me, 'you love him don't you?' And it's true.. I do. But... he has a fiance. Erza Scarlet. So, I won't interfere. I love him enough to let him go... I think.

 **Your POV:**

'Mira.. don't do anything irrational.. not while were on this tour.. please..' I silently thought to myself.

I focused my thoughts back on a demo for a song I wrote that we recorded a week ago. A male lead on a song.. I wonder what the fans will think. I know I love it. Gray will be singing it since his voice matches the best for it.

"One Of Those Nights.." I said aloud.

"Hm? What about it?" Rogue asked.

"Oh.. I was thinking Gray could sing the song at the end of the tour instead of the beginning." I stated.

"Why?"

"It makes more sense to me that way."

"Oh. Well, it is your song and your decision as our leader."

Rogue looked at me with a side glance through his black locks. He diverted his gaze when MJ spoke.

"I agree with (Y/N) it does make a lot more sense." MJ said.

"Thank you, MJ. I'm a lot more confident on my decision now." I said honestly.

MJ flushed a light shade of pink.

"Y-your welcome (Y/N)." MJ said still slightly flushing from the praise.

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by Mirajane's secret crush xD**

 **Still Your POV:**

We pulled up into the parking deck where Jellal's condo is. As we came to a stop, Jellal was walking out the door with his suitcase and bass. I noticed that MJ's expression dropped a bit when she saw Jellal's engagement ring shining in the light. Jellal and Erza's wedding is a month after the tour. I can already tell we won't be seeing much of him after he gets married too. None of us are going to be staying together forever, we all eventually have to grow up and get married. Maybe... have kids... Nahh.. I'm 19. I should save talking about kids and marriage for later. Right?

Jellal opened the trunk to the car and stuffed his suitcase in. After, he got inside the car and greeted us. Same thing as before with MJ. Stating we were going to have so much fun.

"It's 7:28. We may need to take an alternate route to the airport if we want to make it by 8:00." MJ said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I know a route we can take," Jellal said.

"If you head straight onto Sacramento Dr and jump onto the interstate it's a direct route to LAX." Jellal finished.

"Got it." Rogue said.

With that we made our way to LAX and just barely made it.

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by Booty-Man**

 **Gajeel's POV:**

"Fucking hell! Where are they?! Were gonna miss our flight!" Gajeel said in an angry tone.

"Gajeel, calm down before you cause a scene and blow our diguises." Gray said to a very angry Gajeel.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's just go look for Yukino and Sting."

And with that the big angry Gajeel walked away.

 **Gray's POV:**

"Why did I have to end up with this depressing ass guy?" Gray asks aloud.

"Ass is a bad word mister." Said a little boy

"If ass is a bad word, why are you saying it? So, leave me alone and fuck off kid." Gray said with a stone cold tone and cold eyes.

"MOMMYYYYYY!"

"Hmp. Fucking brat.." Gray said under his breath.

 **QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry I had to. I couldn't resist.**

 **Time Skip~ Meanwhile with Yukino and Sting**

 **Normal POV:**

"So.. you gonna break it off with Rogue or not?" Sting asked with seriousness.

"I plan on it..." Yukino stated.

"Good. 'Cause I want to be able to have sex with you without feeling as though I'm turning against my best friend." Sting said flatly.

"But.. you are"

"And YOU are too"

Yukino stayed silent for a brief moment to collect her words, but just as soon as she was about to speak Gajeel showed up.

"We gotta leave as soon as the others get here so bring your asses on. Whatever you two got goin' on DON'T let it interfere with the tour. (Y/N) worked hard to get us to the top.

So.

Don't.

Fuck.

It.

Up. Kay?

And with that Gajeel turned around and walked off to meet back with Gray. When he returned you and the others had arrived.

"When did he find us out?" Yukino asked flustered.

"I don't know, but let's go."

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by a MAJOR Scandal**

 **Normal POV:**

The members of (band name) boarded the plane and are now leaving their homes in California and are now heading to Las Vegas to kick off their world tour.

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by Reader-chan's invisible dick.**

 **Mirajane's POV:**

Jellal sat next to me on the plane. We talked for awhile, but then he began to get sleepy so he fell asleep on my lap. I really love him.. but it just wasn't meant to be... but will I ever move on? Will he free me from his grasp? Can I find someone who will actually love me for me and not my body? When wil-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the captain came on over the intercom.

"We will be landing in Las Vegas, Nevada shortly. To prepare for landing we ask that you all turn off electronic devices and buckle your seatbelts. Thank You."

I woke up Jellal and told him we would be landing shortly and with that his warmth disappeared.

'Will I ever be loved..?'

 **Gajeel's POV:**

'(Y/N)'s still sleeping... better wake her up.'

"(Y/N).. (Y/N).."

I shook her lightly to keep her from falling out of her seat. After a couple of more shakes, (Y/N) woke up.

"Hey.. were landing in a couple of minutes." I said.

"Okay, thank you G (You really like giving nicknames)." (Y/N) said.

"No problem." I said.

 **Normal POV:**

The plane landed 15 minutes later and everyone walked to the limo that was waiting for them outside the airport.

"A lot of screaming fans as usual.." Gajeel said.

"Well, what do you expect chickens and flying pussies?" (Y/N) said flatly.

"Your humor is the worst..."

"That's the point, G. I don't want to look nor sound like other people so I created my own humor."

"Okay then."

They continued to walk down the carpet to the limo until they got to the door and everyone flooded in. After driving around for what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying in for their first tour stop in Las Vegas.

 **Your POV:**

I retrieved the room keys from the front desk and then went back to my friends.

"Okay, we have 4 rooms.. Yukino and Mirajane will room together, Gray and Gajeel make babies, Sting and Rogue.. have at it, (you saw Gajeel cringe when you said Sting's name), and I will have the fourth room. So, get the keys and go get some rest we gotta leave for breakfast and for a sound check at 9:00 am sharp tomorrow." I stated firmly.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

'Ugh. I need a shower.'

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by chickens and flying pussies**

 **Your POV:**

"Wow, that feels great!"

You exclaimed when you stepped into the warm water of your bath.

'I wonder why G seems kinda off when it comes to Sting. Maybe I should ask later.'

I spend some more time in the bath and after maybe 28 minutes I get out, dry off, and put on my undergarments. I walk to the bed and get in it, singing a sweet melody to lull myself to sleep.

 _You hear the words once upon a time_

 _makes you listen_

 _there's a reason_

… _..._

 **Time Skip~ The Next Day**

 **Normal POV:**

After everyone ate breakfast they drove to the performance hall where the concert is going to be held for their sound check.

" A Be Ce Ch De E Efe..!" (Y/N) sang.

"I will never understand why you do the Spanish alphabet during sound checks." Rogue told his big sister.

"I don't understand either, I just know that I do it." (Y/N) stated honestly.

After going through a series of instrument checks and vocal checks, the band finally started off to the main arena of the performance hall.

"WOWW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Sting stared in amazement.

Mirajane nodded.

"Yeah.. our new beginning." (Y/N) said softly.

Rogue smiled. "Yeah."

"Well! Let's get ready to rock!" (Y/N) yelled happily.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled in agreement and threw a fist in the air.

 **Time Skip~ Showtime Baby :D**

 **Your POV:**

'It's time' I thought to myself. I'm wearing a black ripped shirt and black leather jeans with black ankle high dusk black boots. My hair is in a messy ponytail and my makeup.. black and flawless.

"Ms. (L/N) it's time for you to head onto stage." A staff worker said.

"Thank You. Tell them to cue the music and give me the signal to start singing."

He nodded. I heard a buzz so I turned on my microphone.

'Here I go'

Off With Her Head ~ Icon for Hire

 _I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again_

 _My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in_

 _This cell is filled with scholars easing me,_

I walk onto the stage. Everyone in the crowd is screaming for us.

 _they're teasing me_

 _They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy_

 _How long until it starts to do me in_

 _I can't give out what I'm not breathing in_

 _I know they'll come what I'm owed,_

 _guilty as charged ~_

 _My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of_

 _all my deeds despite my pleas is death_

 _Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, Don't let go_

 _Save your own_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, Don't let go_

 _Savior~_

I walk and start singing with my arm around Jellal while he play's his bass.

 _Your way of life has only showed me what a fool I am_

 _It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned_

 _And I will ever linger on the edge_

 _Unless you hear me_

I then move to Gray and sing next to him. The crowd seems to be really into it too.

 _How long until it starts to do me in_

 _I can't give out what I'm not breathing in_

 _I know they'll come with what I'm owed,_

 _Guilty as charged_

 _My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of_

 _all my deeds despite my pleas is death_

I walk closer to the stage and touch the hands of the hands.

 _Don't let go 'cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, Don't let go_

 _Save your own_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go,_

 _Savior~_

I run back to the center of the stage and dance the routine me, Yukino, and Mirajane came up with before the final sequence.

 _Don't let go_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I know_

 _Don't let go, don't let go_

 _Save your own_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this_

 _Death is mine I Know_

 _Don't let go, Don't let go_

 _Save Your Own~~_

I finished the song panting heavily. I look back to the crowd smiling and yell in the microphone...

"HELLO LAS VEGAS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE?"

The crowd got louder and louder so I took that as a 'yes.'

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by The Red Queen**

 **Your POV:**

It was just about time for the last song of the night. Everything was going smoothly... until.. _that_ happened.

"This is the last song of the night, Las Vegas.. it's called _Not Gonna Die_. You guys ready?" I asked in the mic.

The crowd started screaming and raging. This really was a good show.

 **Gray's POV:**

I grabbed the microphone from (Y/N) and asked the crowd,

"How would you guys feel if me and (Y/N) sung it together for you?"

Their reactions were priceless. I loved it. After I made that statement, we started playing the melody.

Not Gonna Die ~ Skillet

 **Gray:**

 _Death surrounds_  
 _My heartbeat's slowing down_  
 _I won't take this world's abuse_  
 _I won't give up or refuse_

 _This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_  
 _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_  
 _When everything you love is leaving_  
 _You hold on to what you believe in_

 **(Y/N):**

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_  
 _And then I heard you flatline_

 **Gray and (Y/N):**

 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta stand and fight forever_

 **(Y/N):**

 _(don't close your eyes)_

 **Both:**  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta fight for us together_  
 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 **Your POV:**

Yeah, no one died, but someone did get badly hurt...

After we said that line.. the crowd got a little _too_ excited and someone threw a bottle anddd it may or may not have hit Gray in the face. Ouch. But, that's not even the worst part.. He stumbled backwards after it happened and fell off the stage - _hard._

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by Mr. Bottle**

 **Jellal POV:**

I looked at Gray laying down across the hospital bed groaning from immense pain. Wish I could help the poor guy.

The doctor said that he fractured his left wrist, broke his index finger on his right hand, and broke his left leg. Like I said poor guy. He's not going to be able to continue the tour so were sending for his parents to come help him back to California in two days time.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) and the others are figuring out what to do about the band. We can't just cancel the tour we would be letting down thousands of fans.

'The show must go on,' Jellal thought to himself.

 **Rogue POV:**

"I think I know what we need to do.." I said quietly.

"What is it?" (Y/N) asked as calmly as she could.

"Auditions..."

Everyone stared at me as if I had all shit over my face. Then finally, someone spoke.

"All In favor of holding auditions for a new guitarist say 'Suck Dick'.." Gajeel deadpanned.

"Suck Dick," Rogue said firmly.

"Suck Dick," Yukino said quietly while blushing a tad bit.

"Suck Dick," Mirajane said smiling. (So out of character xD)

"Suck Dick," Sting said.

Jellal walked in.. and stared at us wondering why we were saying 'suck dick' so much. When I explained he said,

"Oh.. Suck Dick."

"Suck Dick," Gajeel said.

"(Y/N).." I called to my big sister.

"Suck My Invisible Dick Bitch." (Y/N) said while smirking.

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by Suck Dick Industries**

 **Your POV:**

Gray flew home today. He wished us the best of luck during the tour and not to pick a shitty guitarist. After, we voted. I made a tweet and a YouTube about the auditions. Millions of views is all I will say. The auditions will be held in a hour. So, for now were just conversing on how we will pick everyone.

 **Time Skip~ Brought to you by ummm I'm out of ideas shit.**

 **Rogue POV:**

'It's a lot of people here' I thought to myself.

"(Y/N), do you really think we'll find someone?" I asked my sister anxiously.

"Yes." She said with no doubt whatsoever.

"It's time to open the doors and start the line-up we put the name in alphabetical order starting with last names and best profiles." Gajeel said when he walked in.

"Okay.. let's start."

 **45 minutes later...**

 **Your POV:**

'Dear God, these people are horrible..' I mentally told myself

"Okay, dear you can stop playing now." I said.

"Take a card from the left stack and wait outside please. Thank you."

This was harder than we thought. Wayyyyyy harder.

"What letter are we on?" I asked Jellal who was sitting on my right.

'D'… He said.

I released a deep sigh. My head hurts.. but it's for our fans and our band.

"Call for the next person, Rogue." I said.

Rogue walked out the door and a couple minutes later he came back with a kinda tall, tan skinned guy... with pink hair. But boy... he was a sexy one.

'Woah. Concentrate (Y/N)!'

I broke my gaze on his body and started to speak.

"Sup." I say with my head leaning against the back of my hand on my knuckles.

"Hey." He spoke nervously.

"Don't be nervous. What's your name?" I asked nicely.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oookay! That ends chapter 2 of "You Are the Music in Me" as promised I got through all they crap I said I would get through and Natsu will appear fully on ALL future chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Audition

_**Previously on - 'You Are the Music in Me'**_

"Sup." I say with my head leaning against the back of my hand on my knuckles.

"Hey." He spoke nervously.

"Don't be nervous. What's your name?" I asked nicely.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

 **Your POV:**

'Natsu... I like it' you silently thought to yourself while studying his features.

You were pulled out your thoughts when Jellal spoke up to ask Natsu a couple of questions.

"Okay, so how old are you? How long have you been playing? Do you have a girlfriend? Have you ever raped someone? Do you have a criminal record? Jellal asked with a straight face.

After hearing those questions me, Gajeel, and Rogue turned and stared at him with a 'The Fuck, Chill' look. Even so, Natsu still answered his questions as if he wasn't offended.

"19, since I was 4, I don't have a girlfriend, no, and no." Natsu said with a bored look on his face.

'Well.. he doesn't seem to be too fond of Jellal anymore... way to go dumbass.' I thought as Natsu finished speaking.

"Now that that's out the way... what would you like to play for us for your audition?" I stood up and asked.

"Lost Stars.." Natsu said while unzipping his guitar case.

Natsu pulled out his guitar.

"Finally.. someone who's willing to play acoustic." I smiled after speaking.

"You can start whenever you're ready." Gajeel said.

It sounded as if he had no hope in the guy.

Listen to the song while you read the rest of this part. watch?v=ZdXfXzPQYdw

Natsu began after taking a deep breath. I could tell that he was still nervous, but that changed once his fingers touched the strings. Maybe he feels more comfortable with a guitar in his hands. I smiled. He began playing and his timing is really good... wow, I can't believe I almost forgot to mention his voice. It's amazing.

The more he sang I began to become more entranced into the song. It's certainly not rock, but he picked a great choice. Also, everyone else chose one of our songs and I actually kinda hate that. I don't want to see them play _our music_. I want them to play a song that they can really feed off of and connect with. Our music doesn't do that... it's more like something to dance and bob your head to.

I pulled my concentration back to Natsu as he was nearing the end of the song. Those vocals are heavenly. My smile grew wider as he sung. After a couple of more verses he finished the song.

He looked back to us with the same nervousness he had before he began playing.

"Take a card from the right stack please and wait outside please. Thanks." I said to the sexy pinkette with my award-winning smile.

"O-okay." Natsu said with a slight blush on his face. (Too soon? Yeah I know.)

With that Natsu headed to the door. While he was leaving Rogue caught his arm and whispered something to him that was inaudible to the rest of us. After he finished what he was saying Natsu left and once I made sure he was gone I jumped from my seat and screamed...

"HE'S THE ONE! HE. IS. THE. ONE!"

 **Rogue POV:**

'(Y/N) is undeniably correct. That guy is almost better at guitar than Gray and his vocals are off the grid.'

"So. What do you guys think? I think we should pull Natsu. He has exactly what were looking for. We don't even need to see anyone else." (Y/N) said excitedly.

"I'm in." I said looking at my sister with a smile.

Her captivating (E/C) eyes brightened up even more than before. She quickly turned to her other bandmates for their decision.

"Why the hell not?" Gajeel said with a 'Gihi' at the end.

"He is my idol." Sting sung while I looked at him weirdly.

Yukino and Mirajane nodded their heads in aprovement.

"I don't know.. he seems kinda sketchy.." Jellal said with a snarl at the end.

(Y/N) glared at him.

"Just because he's a sexy man beast and you aren't doesn't mean he's sketchy!" She said with a scowl.

"Sexy man beast?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow.

She looked at me through the corner of her eye and said, "don't repeat that."

"Ookay."

"Rogue send everyone with a black card away. Natsu should be the only one with a red one." (Y/N) ordered me.

"Aye sir."

 **Natsu POV:**

I sat in my chair thinking why the hell I even came here in the first place.

 _Flashback~~~_

 _3:27am_

 _ **RING RING RINGA LING LING**_

 _I turned over on my side to pick up my phone. It was my best friend Lucy._

 _"Yeah?" I asked yawning._

 _"NATSU! (BANDNAME) IS HOLDING AUDITIONS FOR A REPLACEMENT GUITARIST!" I yanked the phone away for my ear._

 _"Geez, stop yelling."_

 _"Hehe. Sorry."_

 _I got out of my bed and walked out to my room balcony and leaned onto the railing._

 _"Now. Repeat that."_

 _"(Bandname) is holding auditions for a new guitarist for their world tour."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Wait.. you seriously haven't heard what happened to Gray?"_

 _"No. What happened?"_

 _"He fucked himself up at the first world tour concert. You should have came with me! I cried my eyes out! Some asshole got too fucking excited and threw a bottle at my baby! Then, he fell off the stage! Lucy said erratically._

 _'My baby...?'_

 _"Well, that sucks for him."_

 _"Of course it does!"_

 _"Can you get to the point of this conversation now?"_

 _"Right. Sorry. hehe. Anyway, you should totally audition!"_

 _"Uh... no."_

 _"Ehhhh?! Why NOT? This is an opportunity of a lifetime!"_

 _"It would be a lot of people there... I probably wouldn't even make it. It'd be a waste of time."_

 _"Natsu... you're going... and I KNOW you'll make it... don't make me call_ _ **her.**_ _"_

 _"Fine. Just don't call... her. I've had enough of her mouth. What time are the auditions?"_

 _"4:00 pm."_

 _"Got it. Now, let me get some sleep! It's almost 4 am!"_

 _"Okay. Goodnight!"_

 _"Night."_

 _I hung up my phone and lift my body off the railing and went back to bed._

 _End of Flashback~~~~_

'Well.. now I remember why. She threatened to call Lisanna... I just can't deal with her right now. I'm just done..'

I heard the door to the audition room open and looked to see Rogue walk into the middle of the performance hall hallway.

"Anyone with a BLACK card or no card at all can leave, we've already found who we wanted. Sorry guys." Rogue said in a vibrant tone. (That's cold asf :D)

I looked down at my card and realized that I have a red card. I watched as everyone started leaving out the performance hall with angry and sad expressions.

After about 10 minutes, I realized that I was the only person who didn't have a black card. I looked up from staring at my card to see Rogue Cheney walking towards me with a small smile.

"I told you didn't I? My sister has always had a good eye at pointing out musical prodigies." Rogue said coming to a stop in front of me.

"So... does that mean...?" I asked in a quiet almost whispered voice.

"Yup. Welcome to the band Natsu."

Rogue extended a hand towards me to pull me out my chair. I gladly took it.

'Maybe auditioning wasn't a waste of time after all.'

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am so so so so so sorry for the delay. Forgive me minna :( I started writing this chapter two weeks after the release of the story. However.. when I started my laptop crashed. I tried again the week after, but only achieved in finishes 4 lines.. because I can be a lazy bum sometimes. So! I tried again today and I finished! Woohoo! This chapter was originally suppose to be longer, but I didn't have the time and I needed to get the chapter out!

To make up for my laziness... I am going to write a Christmas story of (YOUR CHARACTER CHOICE) and reader-chan. IF you would like to see different characters be used let me know.

Bye my little dragons.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Recruit, Natsu

**URGENT** **: This story is about to enter major editing due to spelling errors, point of view swaps, and plot holes.. Obviously from my previous statement, I have not edited the chapters. When I reread older chapters; I didn't like them. I plan on rewriting those chapters in a few weeks. So.. That's a heads up!**

 **NOTE** **: This chapter is part 1 of 3. Updating schedule is about to change since I couldn't maintain the last one.** **Updates will be Sunday's. I'll try to update at least 3 times a month (hope you can cope).**

 **MORE INFO** **: I plan on putting this story on Wattpad. I may possibly put it on a few other sites as well.**

 **Wattpad: alyssaalyfl ~ Alyssa Fucks Life (alyssaalyfl) Please follow me on here. I'll possibly be able to update faster on there.**

 **Also, thank you so much to the people who have taken interest in my story. It means a lot! I kinda wasn't expecting to get any favorites or followers at all, hehe. Now, without further interruptions...**

* * *

 _ **Previously on - 'You Are the Music in Me'**_

"Welcome to the band Natsu."

Rogue extended a hand towards me to pull me out my chair. I gladly took it.

'Maybe auditioning wasn't a waste of time after all.'

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The New Recruit, Natsu. (part 1 of 3) - Natsu POV**_

 **BROOKLYN, USA- 15 years ago.**

I lay in my bed tossing and turning due to debris hitting my window caused by the thunderous uproar outside. I was never a fan of storms, they'd cause me to have nightmares and night terrors of what seemed to be my family being _killed_. What type of four year old dreams of _death_? And of his family, nonetheless?

As these thoughts ran through my tiny mind, I began to weep... Next, that weeping turned to crying. Then, to screaming. Finally, the result of that all led my older brother, Zeref, to burst into my room and bring my small life form into his own.

" _Shhh.._ It's okay, Natsu. Nothing is going to happen to me and mom. I promise." He put a reassuring smile onto his face for me.

I choke back my tears, so therefore I can say what I've been dying to say as he spoke.

"You promise...?"

"Yes, I promise." Zeref said still smiling at me while wiping away my tears.

"Daddy used to promise... all the time."

 _Zeref's smiled faltered. He began to think, 'Where exactly are you going with this kid?'_

"Daddy pwomised me that he would come back.. That he would teach mwe how to play the guita. And after our lesson, he would take me for frozen yoogurt."

I could no longer hold back my tears, so instead I let the watery demons flow.

"… but _he_ never came _b-back._ Mummy told me he n-never came back c-cause, daddy dis... disappeared and went to heaven!"

As those words fell from my lips, Zeref too, began to silently cry as he watched the tears spill from my eyes onto the baby blue duvet that lay upon my bed.

"I'll teach you. I swear to everything on my name that I'll teach you! You hear me, Natsu? Do you understand? I'll teach you!"

My brother stared at me with his big black eyes into my onyx ones with such a raging intensity I had no choice except to believe in him.

"I may not be able to promise that we won't leave you one day, but I can promise to fulfill your wish of learning to play music."

My crying had sobered. up a few moments ago, but they soon returned. Yet this time they weren't sad tears. They were happy.

I wiped my tears and hopped up, putting on the most enthusiastic grin I could muster.

"Wakatta!"

* * *

"No, no, no! That's the wrong chord doomas! It's suppose to go from a C flat to a G#!" Zeref yelled at me for the millionth time.

"I'm trying! It's just that my hand is uncomfortable brother!"

"Well then, try again!" He said while whacking me in the face with his sandwich.

 _That yelling from his annoying, yet lovable voice went on for the next 4 years of my life..._

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Okay, well that's a wrap for this weeks chapter. As you can possibly tell, I know nothing about guitar intervals, so what I mentioned above in the story is most likely false. I'll make sure to study up on that for future chapters. By the way, if you never noticed the rating it is indeed 'M for Mature'. That's because: 1. language 2. Way, way ahead may possible have sexual content and graphical gore situations. I don't know. We'll see. I may change the synopsis for this story as well, since I'm throwing more into the story. But for now, that's it!**

 **See you next week my little dragons! (and if you live in the states—Happy 4** **th** **of July!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of the chapter. Make sure to read it.**

 ***I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Hiro Mashima, Kodansha Comics USA, and A-1 Pictures/Satelight/Bridge. I also do not own you the reader and the songs used in this story.***

 **EDIT~~~~ KAY, FUCKING PISSED. IT DELETED A LOT OF STUFF IMPORTANT TO THE ENDING ON THIS CHAPTER! :( sigh, important stuff and I can't edit it back in. So! Message me on here and I'll send you the chapter! You can still read this version though it just ughhhh! I spent 3 hours on this grrr! DX**

* * *

 _ **Previously on - 'You Are the Music in Me'**_

"No, no, no! That's the wrong chord doomas! It's suppose to go from a C flat to a G#!" Zeref yelled at me for the millionth time.

"I'm trying! It's just that my hand is uncomfortable brother!"

"Well then, try again!" He said while whacking me in the face with his sandwich.

 _That yelling from his annoying, yet lovable voice went on for the next 4 years of my life..._

 _ **Chapter 5: The New Recruit, Natsu. (part 2 of 3) - Natsu POV**_

 **BROOKLYN, USA- April 29, 2011**

 _'Today is the first time that I get to stay home... alone. It's a new experience, but I think I'll handle it okay. Plus, I can be a little louder with my music since mom and Zeref won't be here.'_

"Honey..?" I looked up to see my mom, Angelika, standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Hey mom, what's up? You and Zeref are about to leave?"

"Yes.. I just came to make sure you were really alright with staying here alo-"

"Mom. I'll be fine, I have to start staying home alone sometime, right? I'm not going to be your little boy forever."

"Oh Natsu." She walked into my room and sat next to me on my bed. "You'll always be my little boy. I don't want to see you leave me one day, but I know that time will come. I just have to accept that nothing lasts forever."

"That's not true. Everything lasts an eternity in our hearts mom. You being the adult should believe it."

She smiled at me.

"You're right. Even if we're not tangibly beside each other, we still live on in each other's heart, soul, and memories. Helping to guide each other on a safe path."

"See." I winked at her and pulled her into a tight hug and she hugged me back.

As soon as we released each other Zeref walked in.

"Mom we have to get going if we want to make it on time to the presentation."

"Oh okay, I'm coming." My mom, Zeref, and I walked down stairs to the kitchen.

My mom is a surgeon at Brooklyn Hospital (a/n: basic name, but it's a real hospital.) Today, they are having a presentation on safer procedures the doctors can take while dealing with patients, so a higher success rate can be achieved. My mom has lost patients before and she always took it really hard. Especially- _my fathers'._ From what I was told a few years after his death, they usually have a different doctor handle it, but my mom insisted. Before she could save him, he fell unconscious from the blood loss and died. This presentation is important to her, and I hope she finds the gateway she is looking for.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Zeref mention something about cheeseburgers.

"What about Cb's now?" I stare at him intently waiting for an answer.

".. I didn't say anything about burger's dumbass."

"Zeref! Don't curse at your brother! You don't need to influence him with that bullshit." My mom scolded Zeref.

"You're cursing now! Plus, he's 14! All he does is curse, eat, sleep, shit, and play music! If I were you, I wouldn't be surprised if he's sneaking out the house to go fuck some girls."

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! SQUARE UP!" My mom balls her hands into fists and brings them up imitating a boxer about to knock the shit out of their opponent.

After seeing that little comedic scene, I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Mom.. What are you doing?"

She stares at us with her hands still in the air, but soon straightens up and rests her hands at her sides.

"Um.. come on dipshit we're going to be late." She gestures Zeref to grab the car keys, so they can head out.

"We'll be home around 10, okay? I left $50 on your nightstand, so you can order some food. You know what... maybe I should give you an extra $20 just in case considering how you eat.

I hear Zeref snicker and whisper under his breath, "like a damn cow", but chose to ignore him because it wassss kind of true. I zone back in to what my mom was saying.

"Make sure all the doors and windows are kept locked. Don't open the door for anyone unless it's the delivery guy with your food. Also, don't forget to feed Happy. Be in bed by 9:30. Do you understand?

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, good. We'll be back sooner than you think. I promise." She walked up to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mom, we only have 15 minutes to get to the venue." Zeref says while checking the time on his phone.

"Alright, alright. We're going." She walked to the front door and opened it and started walking to the car.

"See you later, dork." Zeref says pinching my cheek and heading to the door.

".. I love you Zeref." He stops and turns back to me.

"I love you too, little bro... Lock the door." He smiles and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Following his orders I lock the door. I then proceed to pull back the curtains slightly, and watch them as they drive down the road. When they're no longer in sight, I put the curtains back in place and take out my phone to dial up Pizza Hut.

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut. What can I do for you?" A very feminine voice spoke.

"I would like to place an order, please."

"Okay.. What would you like?"

"Can I get the Meat Lover's pizza with stuffed crust, breaded bone-out wings—lemon pepper, and a 20 fl oz Mountain Dew?"

"Sure. Pick up or delivery?"

"Delivery."

"Okay, your total will be $34.78 and it will take up to an hour to get to you due to it being very busy today."

"That's fine."

"Okay, one last thing your address please?"

"2466 Domus Flau Avenue, apartment suite H."

"Okie, thank you."

"Thanks." I ended the call and headed up to my room to take a shower.

 **Time Skip brought to you by Natsu's Naked Sexy Body~~~~~~~~~~**

After, my shower I pulled out my song book where I write all my lyrics. I was about to grab my guitar, but decided against it. For this particular song I wrote, I've been wanting to practice it on the piano. I descended down the steps to our living room and sat at the grand piano that belonged to my grandmother, Porluysica. My grams taught me when I turned 8 and I caught on quickly. She may have been a bit uptight, but after a few lessons, she loosened up a bit and actually began to laugh at my corny jokes. Sadly, about 7 months after our lessons began she fell ill and was later diagnosed with Tuberculosis. That wretched illness took her away from us.

I slid my fingers lightly against the keys. I stopped and took a deep breath. Then, I began to play. (a/n: don't hate me for this ;-;)

 _"This is gospel, for the fallen ones._

 _Locked away in permanent slumber._

 _Assembling their philosophies,_

 _From pieces of broken memories._

 _ **.tick..**_

 _Oh~ this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _Oh~ this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _ **.tick...tick...**_

 _The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds._

 _But they haven't seen the best of us yet..._

 _ **.tick.. . ... .TICK.**_

 _If you love me let me go!_

. .A . ..

 _If you love me let me go!_

 _'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

 _The fear of falling apart_

 **.TICK... SCREAM. . . . . . . . .anmaran.**

 _.. don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

 _Bury me alive._

 _'Cause I won't give up without a fight._

I halted my movements. I felt a strong tremor under my feet...

I stood up and went to the window.

Smoke was engulfing the sky, dancing across it and painting a picture saying..

 _ **'you'll never see your family again.'**_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **So... that happened. Was it sad? Did I do okay? I know this is suppose to be a music AU, but you'll understand it in the future. Trust me. Mwahahahahaha!**

 **Now...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: I'm about to begin making multifandom fanfics. I'll be doing one-shots, short story's, and erm the 'good good' stuff as long as you request it. Just message me or sum sum. O.o Make sure to tell me the show, character(s), and the prompt and I'll get to it. XD Well that's all.**

 **Song in chapter: 'This is Gospel' (Piano Version) by Panic! At The Disco** **watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0**

 **See you next week, my little dragons xoxo~~~**

 **Word count: 1526**


End file.
